


VERANO DEL '86

by ArbreAurati



Category: No Fandom
Genre: carmen deja de romper las pelotas, cumpleañitooos, hate against porteños, los wagner tienen guita, no se en que parte de la provincia pasa ok, piojos, verano en buenos aires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArbreAurati/pseuds/ArbreAurati
Summary: Faltan tres días para navidad, Beto por fin cumplió 11 años, Libertad tiene piojos y el calor no se banca. Beto y Libertad conocen al nene nuevo del barrio y antes de que se den cuenta de lo que esta pasando Buenos Aires se va a venir abajo.





	1. PERSONAJES

**Author's Note:**

> que onda perreques, corrijanme la gramatica o la ortografia o mandenme ccs si quieren saber mas de los personajes o lo que sea bro este es el cap introductorio la cosa gorda aparece recien en el que viene okay  
> milicos putos y mexico 86

MARIA LIBERTAD COPPOLA: Hija de JUSTO ALBERTO COPPOLA y MARIA VICTORIA SANCHEZ. Hermana de DANILA SILVIA COPPOLA. Nació el 12 de abril de 1975. 11 años. Rubia.

DANILIA SILVIA COPPOLA: Nació el 06 de Febrero de 1972. Casi 15 años. Pequeño retraso madurativo.

SUSANA ALEJANDRA FONTANA: hija de RAMON MANUEL FONTANA y CARMEN SOSA. Hijastra de JUSTO ALBERTO COPPOLA. Nació el 25 de junio de 1975. Castaña. 11 años.

EDUARDO WAGNER (POCHO): hijo de JOSE LUIS WAGNER y ANA MARIA ROSSI. Nació el 11 de Mayo de 1974. 12 años. Morocho y gordito, maleducado. Padre policía ¿??

GRACIELA WAGNER: Hermana de EDUARDO WAGNER y ROBERTO WAGNER. Nació el 11 de Noviembre de 1973. Mejor amiga de DANILA COPPOLA. 13 años.

ROBERTO (BETO) WAGNER: Nació el 19 de Diciembre de 1975. Cumple de 11 años durante la historia.

MARCELO (PAJARO) URIEL ROTHMANN: Hijo de DOMINIK ROTHMANN y MARIELA ALVAREZ. Nació el 03 de Marzo de 1974. 12 años. Hermano de DIEGO HUGO ROTHMANN. Nuevos en el barrio.

DIEGO HUGO ROTHMANN: Nació el 13 de octubre de 1971. 15 años.


	2. 22/12/1986 "La nena tiene piojos."

“La que los pario,” El papá de Libertad decía para sí mismo mientras intentaba pasar el peino fino de metal por el pelo de su hija. “Pendejos de mierda. ¿Qué no los bañan en la casa?” Pregunto en voz alta a nadie en particular. “¡Justo Alberto! La nena…” Dijo Carmen refiriéndose a Libertad. Ella ya conocía las puteadas de su papá, las había estado escuchando desde que se levanto rascándose la cabeza. “Libertad tiene piojos.” Había dicho. “Se los habrá agarrado ayer.”

Ayer había sido el cumpleaños de Beto, el vecino. Por fin había cumplido los 11 años, era el más chico entre ellos y siempre se llevaba burlas, particularmente de su hermano mayor, Pocho. “No podes venir al rio con nosotros, tenes que ser mayor de nueve años.” Le había dicho una vez hasta hacerlo llorar. Beto, entonces, había ido corriendo a su mamá con moco chorreándole en la cara. Al final del día ninguno había ido al rio como penitencia, y ambos habían recibido un correctivo de parte de su padre. Pocho por molestar a su hermano y Beto por portarse como una nena. 

A Libertad le encantaba ir a la casa de los Wagner, Beto y Pocho siempre tenían los mejores juguetes, aunque rara vez los compartían, su patio era gigante y en los cumpleaños servían Coca-Cola. Ana María, la mamá, las había recibido. El pelo rubio de Ana María estaba batido y llevaba puesta una camiseta rosa chicle, el mismo color que su labial. Graciela también lo estaba usando, Libertad noto, cuando bajo corriendo por las escaleras a saludar a Danila. “Nosotras vamos arriba,” Dijo. “Pocho y los chicos están en el patio.” Ana María la acompaño al patio. Libertad estaba usando un vestido celeste que no le gustaba y agarraba con fuerza el regalo de Beto, tenía miedo que Pocho se burlara de lo que le había traído a su hermano. El año pasado uno de sus tíos, el doctor o tal vez el abogado, le había regalado un robot que hacia luces y cuando Libertad pregunto en qué negocio del centro lo había comprado el hombre se rio y le dijo “Lo compre en florida, nena.” Libertad no sabía donde quedaba florida pero por el tono que uso el hombre ella sabía que se estaba burlando de ella. 

“¡Libertad!” Grito Beto cuando la vio. “¡Viniste!” Ana María se fue a la mesa de los grandes y Beto corrió a donde estaba su vecina. “¡Feliz cumpleaños!” Respondió Libertad. “Libertad, hola.” Dijo Pocho acercándose también. “A ver ¿Qué trajiste?” Libertad apretó la cajita envuelta en papel de color con más fuerza, había pensado en darle el regalo a Beto a escondidas, lejos de Pocho, pero sabía que era imposible esconder algo de él. 

Sin mirarlo a los ojos Libertad le dio el regalo a Beto quien no tardo ni un segundo en destrozar el papel, sobre su hombro Pocho miraba como Beto abría la caja. “¿Eso trajiste?” Dijo Pocho con asco pero Beto lo corto casi al instante. “¡Fuaa! ¡Es un cubo mágico!” “Rubik, se dice.” Lo corrigió Pocho de mala manera. “No importa, esta re bueno, Libertad, Gracias” Dijo mientras empezaba a girar las piezas de plástico y Libertad le saco la lengua a Pocho quien respondió con el mismo gesto. 

Mientras los varones jugaban a la pelota Libertad estaba sentada con Beto en la vereda mirándolos. “¿Vamos a trepar la higuera?” Le había preguntado Beto. “Ya te dije que no puedo, Carmen me puso un vestido.” “Pero si vos nunca usas vestidos.” Libertad frunció la cara. “Bueno, pero es un cumpleaños, me tengo que vestir bien.” “Pero es mi cumpleaños y yo ya te vi mil veces en bermudas ¿Qué mil veces? ¡Mil millones!” Libertad se rio. “No sé, cosa de Carmen.” Juntos vieron como Raulito Benítez se caía al piso tratando de sacarle la pelota a El Negro Ortiz. 

“¿Quién es ese nene, Beto?” Pregunto Libertad, mientras un nene de más o menos su edad cruzaba en bicicleta por la cuadra. “No sé, se mudaron hace poco. ¿No te acordas?” Si, Libertad se acordaba del camión grande y el auto último modelo que había estacionado en la esquina de enfrente. No sabía que había un nene, solo sabía que, según su mamá, debían ser porteños agrandados y que la mujer seguramente no era rubia natural.  
“¡Ey!” Le grito Libertad. “¡Ey vos! ¡Él de la bici!” Grito Beto siguiéndole la corriente. El nene nuevo paro la bici y los miro confundidos. “¡Si! ¡Vos!” Se les acerco. “Hola.” Dijo, era rubio y más alto que Beto. “¿Sos nuevo? ¿Cómo te llamas?” Pregunto libertad, de fondo escucharon como Luis, el hijo del carnicero, gritaba un gol. “Marcelo, pero me dicen “Pájaro”.” “¿Quién te dice Pájaro?” Pregunto Beto, aunque sonó mas como una acusación que una pregunta. “Mis amigos… Va, me decían Pájaro, ya no los veo mas.” 

Después de que los chicos jugaran un mini-mundial y Pocho se autoproclamara “El Diego” y después de que invitaran a Pájaro adentro a cortar la torta y tomar Coca-cola cada uno se fue a su casa. “Decile a Carmen que me quedo a dormir.” Le pidió Danila antes de que Libertad encarara para la puerta. 

“Ya está,” Dijo su papá exasperado mientras Libertad se rascaba con ambas manos la nuca. “Se acabo.” Dijo mientras iba al baño, Danila todavía no había vuelto y Libertad se pregunto si ella también se había contagiado de piojos. “Capaz fue el chico nuevo,” Dijo. “¿Qué chico nuevo?” Pregunto su Carmen. “Él que se mudo hace poco, él de la esquina. Beto y yo lo invitamos a jugar.” Carmen suspiro. “Puede ser… Viste como son los porteños. Las madres andan con las uñas hechas y los pibes llenos de piojos.” A Libertad no le gusto ese comentario, Pájaro era simpático, aparte antes de terminar las clases Susana había vuelto de la casa de Miriam Moretti con liendres. Aun así, no respondió, se pregunto qué opinaría su mamá sobre sus piojos.

“¿Alberto que haces?” Pregunto Carmen poniéndose las manos en la cintura. Su papá llevaba en la mano la maquina eléctrica de cortar el pelo. “¿Qué estoy haciendo? Le saco los piojos a la nena.” Libertad se rio mientras Carmen le gritaba que estaba loco, que como la iba a pelar si era una nena. Justo Alberto se saco a su esposa de encima y conecto la maquina a la salida en la cocina comedor. “Dale, veni sentate.” Le dijo a Libertad. “Dale, no te voy a dejar pelada, nada más te voy a cortar bien cortito.” “¡Ah! ¿Y qué? ¿Va a ir a la escuela así? ¿Cómo si fuera un militar?” Dijo Carmen exasperada. “Faltan tres meses para el colegio, en marzo ya le volvió a crecer, no molestes, Carmen, que si te llegas a encontrar una liendre vos yo soy él que te tiene que aguantar.” 

Alberto le puso un toallon a su hija y prendió la maquina. “¿Qué están haciendo?” Pregunto Susana entrando a la cocina. “Me cortan el pelo.” Respondió libertad. “¡Pero te está cortando todo el pelo!” Dijo sorprendida. “Vas a parecer un varón.” “Ay, cállate, Susana. Nadie te pregunto” “Libertad va ser varón, Libertad va a ser varón.” Canto Susana. “Te vamos a tener que decir- que decir…” Se agarro la pera mientras pensaba. “¡Libertador! ¡Libertador Coppola!” Libertad frunció el seño. “Cállate, estúpida, vos ya pareces varón con el pelo largo. ¡Susano!” Susana abrió la boca sorprendida. “¡Mamá!”Llamo a Carmen a los gritos, esperando que venga a retar a Libertad. “¡Bueno a ver!” Dijo Alberto, apagando la máquina de manera brusca. “¡La cortan las dos! Susana, anda a buscar a Danila al lado, decile que venga que ya vamos a almorzar.” Susana se fue haciendo puchero y Libertad le saco la lengua a espaldas de su padre. 

Libertad se sacudió los pelos rubios del pijama, se sentía distinta sin su melena detrás de las orejas, aunque alivianaba el calor de fin de año. Camino hasta al baño y se miro al espejo, no parecía un militar, como había dicho Carmen. “Mira,” Dijo su papá. “Te pareces a la Julie Andrews en _El Tahúr y su adorable prenda._ Ves que estas linda.” Libertad sonrió, aunque no se acordaba mucho de la película, pero si se acordaba de la mujer de pelo corto. “Bueno, listo, báñate y después baja a comer.” Le dijo su padre mientras salia del baño, Libertad se miro de vuela al espejo y sonrió.


End file.
